Quelqu'un sur qui compter
by Mimimoon
Summary: ATTENTION POST-SAISON 4. Après la gaffe de Rory, Lorelai se réfugie dans les bras de Luke. COMPLET!
1. Surplus d'émotion

ATTENTION POST-SAISON 4, donc si vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui se passe durant la quatrième saison, ne lisez pas ce fic.  
  
Droit d'auteur : Gilmore Girls ne m'appartient tout simplement pas!!! Pas de poursuite SVP.  
  
Couple : Luke et Lorelai  
  
Résumé : Lorelai est déprimée après la gaffe de Rory et se réfugie auprès de Luke.  
  
SVP Lire et Commenter  
  
« Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? » Rory pleurait sur le bas de l'escalier. Son erreur était tellement évidente maintenant. Entendre la voix de Lindsey au téléphone lui avait rappelé que Dean avait une femme, qu'il vivait avec quelqu'un et qu'elle l'attendait à la maison pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour. « Oh mon Dieu! » Ses larmes coulaient de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne l'aimait même pas. Et sa mère! « Oh mon Dieu! » Elle lui avait seulement fait voir la vérité en face et elle lui avait dit qu'elle la détestait. CE SOIR, le soir le plus important de sa vie, où son rêve s'était réalisé. Toute sa vie, elle avait tenté de donner le meilleur pour elle. Et maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle voulait, Rory ruinait ce moment. Comment lui faire face à nouveau? Ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, très mal. Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant était de rester seule et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. À ce moment, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas sur le perron.  
  
Lorelai descendit les escaliers et s'assit sur la plus basse marche. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'avait fait sa fille ce soir. Qu'elle ait fait l'amour était un peu surprenant, mais elle était assez vieille pour prendre cette décision. Qu'elle ait fait l'amour avec Dean l'aurait choqué, car elle savait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, mais sans plus. Mais qu'elle couche avec un Dean marié était inconcevable. Comment avait-elle pu changé à ce point en un an? Elle était devenue maintenant une jeune femme confuse qui pleurait devant sa maison parce que qu'elle avait fait, probablement, la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie. Elle voyait aussi devant elle l'enfant faible qu'elle avait élevée, sa petite fille sans défense qui s'était effondrée devant elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de la blâmer pour les gestes qu'elle avait commis. Ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, très mal, mais voir sa fille comme ça lui brisait le cœur.  
  
« Penses-tu qu'on pourrait se parler sans s'arracher la tête? »  
  
Rory ne répondit pas. La honte qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était tellement grande qu'elle ne pouvait faire face à sa mère. Elle avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Mais elle était incapable de subir les conséquences de ses actes pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était dormir jusqu'au lendemain et se rendre compte que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle se leva, essuya ses yeux et monta l'escalier en évitant le regard de sa mère. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison et dit : « tu devrais retourner à l'auberge ». Elle entra dans la maison.  
  
D'un seul coup, elle le sentit, ce que sa mère avait vécu durant son enfance. La déception et la souffrance agissaient comme un coup de couteau en elle. Toute sa vie, elle avait fait en sorte que Rory n'ait pas à fuir du nid familial, qu'elle se sente bien. Elle avait échouée, elle venait de perdre sa fille. Une boule de souffrance grossit dans son ventre et lui monta à la gorge. Elle se sentait maintenant étouffée, elle manquait d'air. La boule monta encore et des larmes apparues à ses yeux. Elle pleurait légèrement laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Rory avait raison, elle devait retourner à l'auberge. Elle se leva, marcha tranquillement vers la porte de la maison. Elle l'ouvrit, y pénétra et vit Rory qui était couché sur le divan. Elle avança vers elle.  
  
« Je retourne à l'auberge, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle, je suis ici en quatrième vitesse ». Ne voyant pas Rory bouger ou répondre d'une quelconque manière, elle se tourna vers la porte et se prépara à sortir. « Maman? » Elle entendit dire. « Oui chérie? »  
  
Rory se leva d'un bond et prit sa mère dans ses bras. « Je m'excuse maman ».  
  
« Veux-tu en parler?  
  
-Non pas tout de suite, je veux juste rester seule ».  
  
Lorelai comprit le message. « Je suis à l'auberge » dit-elle pour masquer ses sanglots. Elle ne voulait pas la quitter, mais elle savait qu'elle devait laisser sa fille seule négocier avec son acte. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la maison.  
  
Le chemin de l'auberge se fit rapidement. Une fois arrivée, elle sortit de son auto et marcha vers l'entrée de l'auberge quand un ronflement attira son attention. Elle se tourna pour voir Luke qui était endormi sur le banc du perron un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Lorelai avait complètement oublié le reste de la soirée avec ce qui s'était passé avec Rory. Mais soudainement, le souvenir de ses baisers avec Luke lui revenait à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait comment elle avait senti ses lèvres collées contre les siennes. Elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Ses souvenirs firent voler des papillons dans son estomac.  
  
Elle sourit du coin des lèvres et s'avança vers lui. Il était toujours assis malgré le fait qu'il dormait profondément. Lorelai remarqua alors comment la lumière du perron faisait refléter ses cheveux. Il paraissait bien sans casquette de base-ball, pensait-elle. Elle eut alors une envie irrésistible de passer sa main dans ces cheveux, ce qu'elle vit. Luke laissa échapper un léger « Mm » pendant que sa caresse se déplaçait sur sa joue. Il semblait être paisible, satisfait, heureux. Elle passa son pouce sur ces lèvres et sentit qu'elles bougeaient.  
  
Lentement, il embrassait son pouce, puis plaça ses lèvres sur la paume de la main de Lorelai. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir cette femme dont il était tombé amoureux tant d'années auparavant. Il embrassa légèrement sa main à nouveau et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux encore une fois.  
  
« Salut, dit-elle  
  
-Salut » lui répondit-il. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle avait pleuré. Il n'avait jamais été capable de la voir pleurer. Il se souvenait comment elle s'était effondrée le soir où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous pour lui demander de lui prêter l'argent qu'elle avait besoin pour l'auberge. Tout allait tellement mal pour elle ce soir- là : Rory, l'auberge, ses parents. Il avait peur que ça recommence, il voulait tellement qu'elle soit bien, qu'elle soit heureuse.  
  
« Ça ne va pas? » Demanda-t-il.  
  
Aussitôt, elle tomba dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ce soir : son auberge qui fonctionnait bien, mais qui avait toujours trop de personnel, ses parents, qui étaient officiellement séparés et qui ne lui parlaient plus, son ancien petit ami, qui lui donnait du fil à retordre, Luke, qui lui avait clairement démontré ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et Rory, qui avait couché avec un homme marié. Elle pleurait toutes ses émotions, la déception, le bonheur, l'accomplissement, le stress, la crainte, la hâte, la colère, l'amour. Elle le serrait fort dans ses bras et enterra sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.  
  
Luke l'accueillit dans ses bras et tenta de créer pour elle un monde où elle ne pourrait plus être blessée. Il voulait tout faire pour qu'elle soit bien, pour que son malheur disparaisse, pour qu'elle soit enfin heureuse. Il caressa son dos, embrassa le dessus de sa tête et lui dit que tout allait s'arranger.  
  
Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Elle y était en sécurité. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Quand ses larmes semblaient s'être séchées, elle leva les yeux pour fixer les siens. Elle sourit. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, il était toujours là. Il avait toujours été là, son meilleur ami. Et maintenant? Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux encore. Elle enfouit la tête sur sa poitrine et recommença à sangloter.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lorelai?  
  
- Tout!  
  
-Okay » dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Il savait qu'elle avait eu une dure soirée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on réalisait son rêve. Il savait aussi que ce stupide Jason qui ne voulait pas quitter l'auberge était un autre élément de stress. 'Qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal, se dit- il, sinon, je crois que je vais l'étrangler.' Il embrassa son front lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas sur le perron.  
  
« Lorelai? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Dit un  
homme qui lui mettait une main sur son épaule.  
  
- Ne me touche pas! Laisse-moi tranquille, Jason.  
  
- Comment veux-tu que je te laisse, Lorelai?  
  
- Va-t-en! Je t'en supplie.  
  
- Non  
  
- Tu l'as entendu! Dit Luke qui lança un regard meurtrier  
  
- Mêle-toi de tes affaires!  
  
- Lorelai, c'est mes affaires, elle te dit de partir, tu pars; elle te  
dit qu'elle a rompu, tu la laisses tranquille! »  
  
Il était maintenant debout devant Lorelai, entre elle et Jason. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le fixa de haut. Il était évident que Luke aurait gagné une bataille avec lui, il devait mesurer dix centimètres de plus que lui, mais il ne voulait simplement pas s'abaisser à ce niveau.  
  
« Je t'ai dit plutôt qu'on était toujours ensemble, tu es sourd?  
  
- On a rompu Jason ». C'était autour de Lorelai de se lever. Elle en  
avait assez de cet imbécile et il voulait qu'il comprenne le message.  
« Va-t-en!  
  
- Je ne peux pas partir, je t'aime Lorelai.   
  
- Non tu ne m'aimes pas. Si tu m'aimais, tu n'aurais pas poursuivi mon  
père et brisé le mariage de mes parents. Tu coucherais dans le même lit  
que moi, tu laisserais tomber ton travail pendant qu'on est ensemble. Au  
lieu de tout ça, tu restes ici pour me taper sur les nerfs le jour le  
plus important de ma vie alors que je ne t'ai même pas invité. Tu es  
tellement égoïste que tu ne voyais même pas que j'avais d'autre chose à  
faire et des invités à m'occuper. Tu dis à qui veut l'entendre, ou pas,  
que nous sommes toujours ensembles alors que j'ai dit plusieurs fois que  
nous avions rompu. Si tu m'aimais, tu accepterais le fait que je ne veux  
plus être avec toi et je suis plus heureuse sans toi. Tu devrais  
simplement laisser tomber et aller voir ailleurs. C'est ce que j'ai  
fait », dit-elle en prenant la main de Luke.  
  
- Tu m'as trompé!  
  
- Non, je ne t'ai pas trompé, nous avions rompu!  
  
- Ce n'est pas un peu vite  
  
- Ça ce n'est pas de tes affaires, il me semble que j'ai mis les choses  
au clair. Va-t-en maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir »  
  
- Ça ne peut pas être plus clair, je m'en vais et ne viens pas pleurer  
sur mon épaule quand il te laissera tomber.  
  
- Pas de danger  
  
- Bye. Vous vous méritez l'un l'autre » dit-il avant de tourner les  
talons et de partir vers le stationnement.  
  
« Est-ce que c'était une insulte, demanda Luke incrédule  
  
- Je pense que oui, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
- Veux-tu un café.  
  
- Comment refuser?  
  
- Allons au resto » dit-il en prenant sa main et se dirigeant vers son  
restaurant.  
  
À suivre...  
  
SVP dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! (Pitié) 


	2. Avoir besoin de quelqu'un

Droits d'auteur : Rien ne m'appartient comme toujours.  
  
Couple : L/L  
  
Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après sa gaffe, Rory peut à peine parler à sa mère parce qu'elle a trop honte. Lorelai croit que celle-ci la déteste et retourne à l'auberge pour se réfugier auprès de Luke. Lorelai rompt définitivement avec Jason. On se quitte en voyant Luke et Lorelai se diriger vers le resto pour prendre un café.  
  
Résumé de ce chapitre : Luke et Lorelai discute de leur relation au restaurant.  
  
Donc commençons :  
  
Nous sommes en 2034. La situation sur la Terre est catastrophique... (oups!! Mauvaise émission... lol)   
  
Ils marchaient vers le restaurant en silence en se tenant la main. Lorelai pensait à tout ce qui avait changé ce soir-là. Elle savait maintenant que tout ne serait plus jamais pareil. Rory, ses parents... Luke! Elle sourit à cette pensée. Jason avait eu raison. Tout s'était passé très vite. Ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus d'une semaine que Luke l'avait invité au mariage de sa sœur. En amis qu'elle croyait. Mais, il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, il l'avait invité à danser. Et oui, Luke savait danser! Et très bien même. Puis, il l'avait invité au cinéma. En amis ou en plus- qu'amis? Elle était confuse. L'idée de sortir avec Luke lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit, plusieurs années auparavant, quand elle l'avait aidé à repeindre le restaurant. Par contre, après son mariage, elle avait abandonné l'idée, mais ses sentiments étaient toujours là. Elle avait été très jalouse de Nicole. Elle le savait maintenant. Mais que voulait Luke maintenant divorcé? Était-il un ami ou un potentiel petit ami? Elle était devenue nerveuse en sa compagnie. Elle tombait sur les tables et oubliait son français. Ce soir, il avait mis les choses au clair. Il lui avait donné des fleurs, ils avaient échangé des regards, il l'avait confronté au sujet de Jason, il l'avait embrassé...  
  
Lentement, son pouce glissa sur l'index de Luke. Cette caresse le rendait nerveux, mais dans une bonne voie. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé que tout ceci se produise? Elles étaient innombrables. Mon Dieu pensait-il. Dieu qu'il l'avait aimé. Et un jour, il avait décidé qu'il fallait bouger, changer d'obsession. Il sortit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et un jour sur une stupide croisière, il l'avait marié, la pire erreur de sa vie. Le mariage n'avait pas marché, son cœur n'y était pas, ils avaient divorcé. Et puis un jour, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, il avait acheté un bouquin de croissance personnelle qui lui avait dit la chose suivante : va chercher ce que tu veux. Tu sais que tu aimes Lorelai, dis-lui. Ce qu'il fit. Ils étaient maintenant en train de marcher vers son restaurant, main dans la main et elle répondait à son affection.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant rendus au restaurant. Luke monta l'escalier et déverrouilla la porte. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Ils restaient tous les deux silencieux ne sachant pas comment briser le malaise qui s'était glissé entre eux. Luke commença à préparer du café.  
  
« Veux-tu un peu de tarte. Demanda-t-il  
  
- SVP.  
  
- Une minute » dit-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
  
'Dieu qu'il est bien, pensait-elle, attends que je dise à Rory ce qui se passe'. À ce moment, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à Rory, car Rory la détestait. Soudain, le souvenir de sa dispute avec sa fille refaisait surface dans sa mémoire. Son erreur, son entêtement et la manière dont Lorelai avait réagi à tout ça la prenaient en dedans comme si elle faisait une crise cardiaque. 'Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?' Pensa-t-elle à nouveau alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle s'accouda au comptoir et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses se désintégrer à un tel point avec sa fille? Elle aurait dû être supportive et compréhensive au lieu de la démolir comme elle l'avait fait. Il était sûr que ce que Rory avait fait était très mal, mais est-ce que ça méritait toutes les choses qu'elle lui avait dites? Maintenant, elle croyait être la pire mère du monde tombant dans les bras d'un homme pendant que sa fille vivait la pire crise de sa vie. Mais, en même temps, elle n'était pas capable de bouger. Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de se lever et de retourner chez elle consoler sa fille. Elle avait tellement honte d'elle-même. À cette pensée, les larmes de Lorelai se transformaient en sanglots et la boule qui lui restait dans la gorge éclata.  
  
Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine, Luke s'affairait à préparer une assiette de beignes et de Sunday au chocolat pour Lorelai. Il savait qu'elle préférait la tarte, mais ce stupide César l'avait toute servie au souper ce soir-là. Comment il l'a fait? Il ne le savait pas. Tous ses clients habituels étaient à l'auberge. Il termina le dessert de Lorelai et il lui amena en s'excusant de ne plus avoir de tarte. Lorsqu'il la vit en pleurs sur le comptoir, il lança l'assiette à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras aussitôt.  
  
« C'est rien, Lorelai, laisse-le tomber. Ce Jason ne mérite pas la moitié de ce que tu as. C'est un imbécile, allons, tu sais que ça va aller.  
  
- Si ce n'était que Jason, s'exclama Lorelai. Il n'est un grain de sable de stupidité dans un univers de conneries ».  
  
Luke rit en entendant la métaphore, même en pleine crise, Lorelai était capable de continuer à faire de blagues.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?  
  
- Oh Luke, je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant. C'est trop grave, c'est trop énorme.  
  
- Est-ce que ç'a quelque chose à voir avec Rory? Si quelqu'un lui a fait du mal, je te jure que je vais le tuer.  
  
- Personne n'a fait de mal à Rory. C'est elle qui a fait une gaffe.  
  
- Quelle gaffe?  
  
- Je ne peux pas en parler pour l'instant, c'est trop personnel. Même moi je n'aurais jamais dû le savoir, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.  
  
- Shhh... Ça va aller... Ça va aller...  
  
- J'ai tellement tout gâché. J'ai paniqué quand j'ai vu ce qu'elle avait fait. Je l'ai engueulé et maintenant elle me déteste. Je suis la pire mère du monde».  
  
Luke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait entendu Lorelai dire des conneries dans sa vie, mais jamais il ne l'avait entendu douté de ses talents de mère. Elle était une mère fabuleuse, la meilleure à ses yeux. Il sortit de leur embrassade et s'agenouilla devant elle pour qu'elle puisse le fixer dans les yeux.  
  
« Écoute Lorelai, ne dit rien et écoute moi bien, ok? Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, ok? Jamais. Répond à ma question : combien de mères ont une fille qui va à Yale?  
  
- Des milliers.  
  
- Ok. Maintenant, combien de mères ont une fille qui va à Yale et qui ont une relation aussi proche l'une de l'autre que toi et elle?  
  
-Un peu moins  
  
- Ok. Combien de mères célibataires ont une fille qui va à Yale et ont une relation aussi proche l'une de l'autre?  
  
- Un peu moins  
  
- Ok. Combien de mères célibataires qui ont accouché à seize ans ont une fille qui va à Yale et qui ont une relation aussi proche l'une de l'autre?  
  
- Un peu moins, dit-elle avec une tonne de sanglots la voix.  
  
- Tu es probablement la seule. Tu es la meilleure mère qui existe sur cette damnée Terre. Seigneur Lorelai. Tu es la seule femme sur cette planète qui pourrait faire de la pire gaffe la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à quelqu'un ».  
  
Lorelai sentait des larmes montaient à ses yeux. « Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu aussi bon avec moi?  
  
- Tu le mérites.  
  
- Non, personne sur cette Terre ne mérite tout ce que tu viens de dire.  
  
- Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai ».  
  
Lorelai ne pouvait plus résister. Elle se jeta au cou de Luke et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Luke répondit immédiatement au baiser pendant qu'elle glissait ses mains autour de son cou. Il agrippa ses hanches et l'entraîna à se lever debout sans briser le baiser. L'attirant plus près de lui, il la laissa explorer ses lèvres, mettre sa main dans ses cheveux, promener sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait été surpris par son initiative, mais répondit en la laissant entrer dans sa bouche, la caressant avec la sienne, en lui faisant la même chose qu'elle lui faisait. Le baiser continua ainsi plusieurs minutes, leurs corps collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs langues s'entrelaçant.  
  
Elle n'avait pas prévu de l'embrasser comme ça, mais l'entendre dire toutes ces choses ne lui donnait pas le choix. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas avoir vu cet homme pendant toutes ses années? Il avait été droit devant elle, lui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait, laissait tout tomber pour elle et pendant tout ce temps, elle restait dans le déni, refusait de le voir. Était-elle effrayée? Elle ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, pour l'instant, était que maintenant, collé contre lui, elle était bien. Elle n'en voulait ni plus ni moins, seulement l'embrasser et rester collée contre lui. Le sentiment qu'elle vivait avec ce troisième baiser était le meilleur qu'elle avait vécu ce soir-là. Ce sentiment était réconfortant, lui faisait oublier toutes ces gaffes qui avaient été faites ce soir-là, autant les siennes que celles de Rory ou de ses parents. Elle était soulagée, soulagée que tout n'aille pas si mal, qu'elle aurait quelque chose sur laquelle compter pendant toutes ces épreuves. Elle l'embrassait maintenant, la seule personne pour laquelle elle avait totalement confiance.  
  
Bientôt, ils manquèrent d'air. L'intensité de leur baiser était tellement grande qu'ils en avaient oublié de respirer. Ni un ni l'autre ne voulaient, par contre, briser ce dans quoi ils s'étaient engagés. Sans air, respirant fortement, leurs regards restaient fixés. Aucun d'entre eux n'était capable de s'évader de cette prison dans laquelle ils s'étaient fait prendre. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas de se sortir de leur embrassade. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Ses bras à elle étaient toujours autour de son cou, ses mains à lui toujours autour de ses anches. Ils se placèrent deux rapides baisers sur leurs lèvres. Le premier était ce qu'ils avaient laissé à l'ancien, le deuxième était la suite du premier qui s'était arrêté à cause du manque d'air.  
  
Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position, le front collé à celui de l'autre, sa main dans ses cheveux, ses mains dans le creux de son dos. Par contre, ils savaient que leurs yeux ne pouvaient s'éloigner...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Rory avait fait un somme de quelques heures quand elle eut l'urgent besoin de prendre un peu d'air. Celui de la maison était devenu irrespirable. Il sentait Dean, il sentait la sueur. Elle voyait des signes de son erreur partout dans la maison : la caméra de sa mère sur la petite table à côté du téléphone, son manteau sur le bras du divan, quelques disques qu'elle avait oubliés sur le meuble du salon, ses chaussures sur le plancher de la cuisine, sans parler de sa chambre dans laquelle elle était incapable de mettre les pieds.  
  
Elle mit un autre manteau, d'autres chaussures et marcha en se demandant où pouvait-elle aller. Elle se dirigea vers le square en espérant n'y rencontrer personne. Une rencontre aurait signifier devoir expliquer ses yeux rougis, son absence de l'auberge ou simplement le fait qu'elle soit dehors à prendre une marche à deux heures du matin. Les dernières personnes qu'elle aurait voulu voir auraient été Dean ou Lindsey. Quand elle les vit marcher depuis la direction de leur appartement vers l'endroit où elle était, elle courut vers le seul endroit autre que sa maison qu'elle considérait comme chez elle. Sans prendre en compte ce qu'il y a avait à l'intérieur, elle entra dans le restaurant de Luke et se heurta à une vision qui était cauchemardesque pour elle pour l'instant. Elle avait gâché l'ouverture de l'auberge, maintenant, elle gâchait les premiers instants de sa mère avec celui qu'elle avait considéré comme étant son père depuis tant de temps. Elle fuit sans laisser le temps à l'un ou l'autre de dire un mot. Elle courut et courut encore sans savoir où elle s'en allait.  
  
À suivre...  
  
Lire et commenter SVP. 


	3. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter

Merci à Hannange pour son commentaire. Un commentaire fait toujours chaud au cœur, il encourage à continuer. Merci encore!  
  
Droits d'auteur : pas de poursuite, je ne suis qu'une humble copieuse. Rien ne m'appartient.  
  
Couple : Java junkie!  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Rory sortit du restaurant et se dirigea vers la droite. Sans savoir où elle allait, elle courait et courait. Sa vision était troublée par les larmes et elle ne regardait pas devant elle. Elle avançait et avançait quand elle entendit un bruit de pas qui la suivait.  
  
« Rory, attend Rory, S'il te plaît, arrête de courir » disait Luke qui essayait de la suivre.  
  
Rory fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, elle courut encore, tourna le coin de rue et se heurta contre quelqu'un.  
  
« Désolée » dit-elle en recommençant à courir. Elle n'avait pas regardé ce qu'elle avait frappée. Mais la réalité la heurta quand s'aperçue qu'elle était tombée dans un cul de sac. Elle devait faire face à Luke.  
  
« Luke laisse-moi SVP, dit-elle.  
  
- SVP. Rory, écoute-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé ce soir, mais je sais que pour ta mère et moi, si tu ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Mais, pitié, arrête de fuir, on va retourner dans le restaurant et... et on va parler, tous les trois, ok?   
  
- Je me sens tellement mal, dit-elle en s'effondrant sur le sol. J'ai tout gâché, j'ai trop honte, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ».  
  
Luke prit Rory dans ses bras. « Ça va aller, tout va s'arranger », lui disait-il en la serrant comme s'il s'agissait d'une enfant de cinq ans.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Lorelai n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Un instant, elle était dans les bras de Luke, l'instant d'après, il était parti et courait après Rory qui les avait surpris dans cette position. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Elle fonça vers la porte du restaurant et suivit Luke qui était entré dans une petite ruelle. Elle les retrouva assis par terre, Luke consolant sa petite fille. Elle s'approcha des deux.  
  
« Rory! Oh Rory excuse-moi, j'aurais dû te parler de tout ça avant   
  
- C'est rien maman » dit la jeune fille en sautant dans le bras de sa mère. « Est-ce qu'on peut retourner au restaurant, j'ai réellement pas envie de rester ici.  
  
- Ok, c'est bien chérie.  
  
- Maman?  
  
- Oui  
  
- Je t'aime, je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit.  
  
- Oh Rory! (Elle reprit sa fille dans ses bras) S'il me restait encore des larmes, je pleurerais. Mon Dieu, je t'aime aussi ».  
  
Avoir sa fille dans ses bras à ce moment était la meilleure chose que Lorelai pouvait souhaiter. La peur qu'elle avait eu de perdre sa fille ce soir-là était trop grande pour lui en vouloir davantage pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle embrassa sa joue et mit tête sur son épaule. Elle regarda Luke et sourit, enfin!  
  
« Bon maintenant, finies les mauvaises nouvelles, en voilà une bonne. Tu te souviens de toute cette affaire de ne pas être certaine de sortir avec Luke? Bien maintenant, les choses sont assez claires entre nous », dit-elle en fixant Luke du regard. Elle le déplaça ensuite sur Rory en espérant une bonne réponse.  
  
« Je suis désolée, maman, j'ai gâché votre moment tantôt, j'aurais pas dû rentrer dans le restaurant.  
  
- Bien voyons Rory! Tu n'as rien gâché. Tu m'as même sauvé parce qu'on était rendu à l'étape où on devait parler de notre relation et tu me connais pour ces choses! » Sur ce, Rory sortit un petit rire réconforté.  
  
« Je suis contente pour vous deux, dit-elle en prenant Luke dans ses bras.  
  
- Merci ma belle, répondit Luke. Ne répète jamais à personne que j'ai dit ça. Eh! J'ai fait un dessert à ta mère plus tôt, en veux-tu un toi aussi?  
  
- Ça me ferait plaisir.  
  
- Et moi! Dit Lorelai qui entrait dans la conversation. La crème glacée du mien doit toute être fondue à l'heure qu'il est, et qui dit glace fondue dit beignes tout mous et dégoulinants. J'en veux un moi aussi!  
  
- T'avais juste à le manger tantôt, dit Luke.  
  
- C'est de ta faute, si t'avais pas été si fins avec moi, j'aurais jamais...  
  
- SVP, ne finis pas cette phrase, coupa Rory.  
  
- Ok, mais je veux un autre dessert aussi, et du café.  
  
- Que dirais-tu d'un thé?  
  
- Non, ouach, jamais tu me feras boire ça.  
  
- Seigneur, je n'aurai jamais raison avec toi.  
  
- Non, et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes bien.  
  
- C'est ça », dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
Ils marchèrent tous les trois vers le restaurant. Lorelai reprit la main de Luke sous regard amusé de Rory. Luke paraissait terriblement gênée de cette démonstration publique d'affection. Même si ce n'était que Rory, il aurait préféré rester un peu plus platonique en présence d'autres personnes. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et Luke se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorelai et Rory s'assirent au comptoir.  
  
« Je vais dire comme toi, ton beigne a l'air assez dégueulasse, dit Rory en touchant le beigne du bout de son doigt.  
  
- Il faut faire avec, ça devait être son destin. Tu sais, quand tu as besoin de parler tu y vas, mes oreilles sont grandes ouvertes.  
  
- Je sais, mais pas tout de suite. C'est tellement frais, je peux pas en parler. Je sais plus quoi faire. Je veux dire, je suis tellement mêlée, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû y penser avant de faire quelque chose comme ça. Je suis tellement mal, je me sens mal. Et toutes les choses que je t'ai dites, je t'ai remis papa à la figure, j'avais tellement honte de toi. Je ne t'ai jamais haïs. Comment j'aurais pu? Je veux dire, tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, je ne pourrai jamais t'haïr. Je m'excuse, j'aurais jamais dû agir comme je l'ai fait.  
  
- C'est ok, chérie. Tu sais, moi non plus, je n'ai pas été tout à fait correcte. Je suis arrivée, je vous ai vu et j'ai paniqué. J'aurais dû être plus supportive au lieu de te sermonner comme ça. Je me sens comme ma mère. Je m'excuse aussi.  
  
- Parlant de grand-mère, je crois que je vais aller en Europe avec elle. Je dois sortir d'ici au plus vite. Je ne veux pas être ici quand la nouvelle va sortir.  
  
- Tu es sûre chérie? Trois semaines avec ta grand-mère, ce n'est pas du gâteau!  
  
- Sauf quand on s'appelle Rory Gilmore.  
  
- C'est comme tu veux. C'est ton choix, mais tu sais que tu ne peux pas fuir tes problèmes comme ça. Ils vont te revenir en pleine face quand tu vas revenir.  
  
- Je ne suis simplement pas sûre que je sois capable de leur faire face en ce moment, c'est tout.  
  
- Si c'est ça, j'appellerai ta grand-mère demain matin, on fixera une date et tout ce qui va avec ça ».  
  
À ce moment, Luke sortit de la cuisine avec deux gros morceaux de gâteau au chocolat couverts de crème glacée et de sauce au chocolat. Les filles s'échangèrent un regard alléché et se lécha les babines.  
  
« Oh mon Dieu  
  
- Tu peux m'appeler Luke.  
  
- Ce dessert a l'air fabuleux, dit Lorelai avant de prendre une bouchée, non, je me reprends, ce dessert EST fabuleux. Tu es le meilleur, je t'adore.  
  
- Je sais, dit-il en souriant  
  
- Assez de flirte, dit Rory, Luke penses-tu que je peux utiliser ton téléphone? J'aurais besoin d'appeler Lane.  
  
- Pourquoi veux-tu appeler Lane? Demanda Lorelai  
  
- Je ne veux pas coucher chez nous, ni à l'auberge. La maison me rappelle tu sais quoi et il pourrait avoir des gens que je n'ai pas envie de voir à l'auberge demain matin.  
  
- Je vois. Vas-y.  
  
- Ça va aller toi?  
  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en crise, c'est toi.  
  
- Mais, je veux dire, tu vas être seule ce soir.  
  
- Oh, tu sais, si ça ne va pas, je pourrais toujours demander à Luke de veiller sur moi, taquinait-elle pendant que Luke lui lançait un regard meurtrier.  
  
- Ouach maman! Je vais appeler Lane maintenant ».  
  
Rory se dirigea vers le téléphone pendant que Luke et Lorelai s'échangèrent un regard. Celui-ci était semblable à celui qu'ils avaient échangé plutôt à l'auberge, par contre, cette fois, les choses étaient claires entre eux. Ils voulaient être plus que des amis. Lorelai sourit timidement et redirigea son attention vers son repas.  
  
Quand Rory eut fini son appel, elle retourna au comptoir.  
  
« Maman, Lane veut bien m'héberger ce soir. Veux-tu me raccompagner chez elle, je n'ai pas ma voiture et j'ai vu Dean plutôt qui marchait dans la rue. Je ne suis pas sûre que je voudrais me retrouver seule à nouveau avec lui ce soir.  
  
- Bien sûr chérie, Luke peut-il nous accompagner?  
  
- Sur, pourquoi pas? »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois chez Lane. La mère serra sa fille une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de la laisser entrer dans l'appartement. Ensuite, Luke raccompagna Lorelai à l'auberge. Il avait sa main sur son épaule et elle, son bras autour de sa taille.  
  
« Tu sais Luke? On a été très chanceuses de t'avoir ce soir. Merci  
  
- C'est rien. Rory et comme ma fille et tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.  
  
- C'est bien, dit-elle d'un soulagée.  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- D'avoir quelqu'un avec soi, un coéquipier, quelqu'un sur qui compter », dit-elle en souriant. Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui sourit à son tour et plaça un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et un autre sur sa joue. Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et ils finirent leur chemin dans un très confortable silence.  
  
Fin! (Ou pas, ça dépend de ce que vous en pensez)  
  
Note d'auteur : Je vais peut-être faire une suite qui sera un peu plus joyeuse, mais tout autant passionnée. Ce qui est sûre c'est que des commentaires sont toujours appréciés. 


End file.
